El viento para mis alas
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Él se encontraba planeando en pleno cielo azul, el verdadero cielo azul. Mientras que en tierra firme Sheryl y Ranka dialogaban sobre la relación que tienen con su "príncipe azul" una de ellas dos iba a volar a su lado y completaría sus alas indecisas pero fuertes.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Macross Frontier_ _ **no**_ _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Drabble de 500 palabras o casi un one-shot._ _Ranka x Alto x Sheryl._ _Esta relacionado con el final de la serie de Macross Frontier. Quizás no este tan…como apegado al capitulo final pero es como me hubiese gustado que terminara. (Como todos jajaj)_

 **Summary:** _Él se encontraba planeando en pleno cielo azul, el verdadero cielo azul. Mientras que en tierra firme Sheryl y Ranka dialogaban sobre la relación que tienen con su "príncipe azul" una de ellas dos iba a volar a su lado y completaría sus alas indecisas pero fuertes._

* * *

 **El viento para mis alas**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él ya había tomado una decisión de tantas idas y vueltas con sus indecisiones, con sus verdaderos sentimientos. Apoya emocionalmente a Sheryl Nome por su música y correspondió sus besos pero al llegar un cierto punto de su vida en esta guerra contra los Vajra tras haber ayudado y protegido a Ranka Lee: saber que ella estaba de su lado, él solo piensa en su bienestar y en ese futuro que le causa ciertas sensaciones incluyendo el misterio de lo que les depara a ambos…

Alto Saotome sintió esa punzante admiración e cierto cariño por la voluntad y esa valentía que tenia la linda Ranka Lee. Le agradaba su compañía y eso que varias veces su canción suena en los momentos solitarios. Sin embargo, hubo ocasiones donde ella le permitió ver el verdadero cielo y que sus alas eran los brazos… _Aimo_ es esa canción que le agradaba sentimentalmente y que lo llevaba a sus profundos sueños que era volar.

Después de una gran batalla contra la Reina Vajra y recuperando el planeta. Los Vajra entendieron que el ser humano y otras razas, están avanzados de inteligencia pero tenían sentimientos y que a lo largo podrían aliarse pero aun así mudaron su nido a otras tierras para dar como finalizada la guerra; Ranka Lee parecía que podía comunicarse con ellos para dar la paz…Su canto dio la paz al igual que Sheryl Nome.

Ambas cantantes estremecieron a toda la galaxia y todos vieron sus sentimientos que se empeñaba través de su suave melodía. Aunque al principio trataban a Ranka Lee como una traidora: es apodada como la cenicienta de la esperanza. Sin embargo, las personas que la conocían más de cerca sabían que no es una traidora y Alto Saotome, lo sabia pero si lo era…Existía una orden de eliminarla porque seria una amenaza.

El resplandeciente cielo azul con la bella imagen de las colinas repletas de diferentes colores de flores y la suave brisa que parecía a una caricia confortante. Así contemplaba y admiraba en pleno vuelo el piloto que ayudó a salvar toda la galaxia, en proteger a ambas mujeres que lo llamaban con sus miradas fijas llenas de emoción y de cualquier otro sentimiento que anhelaban por ser su protector.

— _¡Alto!_ _—_ reaccionaron al unísono ambas mujeres con verlo planear muy cerca de ellas.

—Sheryl-san voy a esforzarme en la música y en el amor—comentó la cenicienta con cierta emoción en su interior, puede que no es buena con las palabras al momento de confesarse pero en sus canciones dice claramente todo lo que siente.

—Ranka-chan acepto tu desafío—musito el hada galáctica imitando un gesto de su amiga—Otra vez, ese idiota se fue volando.

La joven de cabellos verdes cerró los ojos y extendió ambos brazos por sus lados, parecía que estaba representando las alas que tenia Saotome. La idol la observa de reojo, no entendía porque ella hacia esa pose hasta que después ambas miraron nuevamente a su piloto: su vuelo se inclinaba para su derecha pero en otro punto de vista parecía ser la izquierda. Sheryl Nome avanzaba hacia adelante con cierto brillo en sus ojos azules y su arete hizo un pequeño sonido con solo ser movido.

— ¡Alto-kun! —lo llamo extendiendo su mano izquierda, también había avanzado hacia adelante y manteniendo cierta distancia para ser atrapada.

— ¡Hey, Alto!

En un abrir y cerrar los ojos a causa de la ventisca brusca de la velocidad del piloto, un cuerpo se estaba levantando del suelo. Un grito de miedo pero a la vez de emoción fue apenas un murmullo; cuando nuevamente los propulsores reaccionaron a cierta velocidad para volar otra vez en el cielo, aunque en este caso Alto Saotome cargando entre sus brazos a una persona.

— _Oye,_ ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto este al sonreír ampliamente y algo sonrojado por la manera en que la chica trataba de cubrirse sus piernas con su vestido blanco.

— ¡Alto-kun! —Exclamo sonrojada hasta apoyar las palmas de sus manos para ofrecerle un tierno beso en los labios y esto se parecía a una escena de su película. Ai-kun paso volando al lado de ellos para acompañarlos como la mascota de la pareja.

—Creo que eso me hace saber que estas bien.

— _¿Alto Saotome eligió a…?_ —una voz masculina se paro detrás de la otra chica que estaba en la colina de flores— _Ella va ser feliz._

El hada galáctica confundida voltea hacia atrás para encontrarse con Brera Sterne quien le sonreía de lado, luego ella le sonrió comprensiva. El momento de elegir ya había pasado y en ese mismo momento una chica de cabellos verdes estaba paseando al lado de su amado piloto.

—Eligió a Ranka-chan _—_ murmuro por lo bajo y manteniendo una cálida sonrisa, por su mejillas rozaba una lagrima de felicidad y de alivio.

Brera y Sheryl se quedaron mirando como Alto y Ranka disfrutaban del viento y del cielo. Cuando ella cantaba, él podía sentir la suave brisa que le otorgaba a sus alas para darle su vuelo y todo parecía que estaba a su favor. El resto de sus compañeros aplaudían y reían respecto a la tierna escena que contemplaban.

Alto Saotome, el piloto con sus alas decididas y bien preparadas, con la linda y humilde Ranka Lee, su pareja.

.

.

.

— _Te amo, Alto-kun_

— _Te amo, Ranka._

 _ **«**_ _Aimo aimo_

 _Neederu ruushe_

 _Noina miria_

 _Enderu purodea_

 _Fotomi_ _ **»**_

* * *

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Se que cuando termino la serie de Macross Frontier se abrió un debate entre los fans de Alto x Sheryl contra Alto x Ranka… ¿Alguien pensó en Brera? xD jajaj. Hace mucho que no escribía nada sobre Macross Frontier y hace unos días termine de ver Macross Delta (se los recomiendo) Mi opinión es lo siguiente, admiro tanto como Sheryl y a Ranka pero tengo ciertas cosas de ventas y desventajas de ambas… Sobre la película, si ya se a quien eligió Alto Saotome, lo se. Pero para mi en la serie, Alto se queda con Ranka y en la película es con Sheryl...esa es mi opinión (va vi mucho fanservice en las dos peliculas y mucho sobre Alto x Sheryl jajaj) :v ...Okey no_

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
